


The Wayne Family Ghost

by pupeez4eva



Series: The Wayne Family Ghost [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Bat Family, Gen, Humor, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5320208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pupeez4eva/pseuds/pupeez4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Bruce realises that having a legally dead son, who regularly hangs around the family, might be slightly problematic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wayne Family Ghost

When Bruce received a call from Damian's principal, informing him that she waned to have a word with him, he was slightly surprised. After all, while Damian wreaked havoc at home, he was fairly well-behaved at school. Bruce knew it couldn't have been about his grades — Damian was an A+ student, topping the class in almost all of his subjects — so the only other option was his behaviour.

And that was worrying, to say the least. After all, there were an endless list of possibilities of what could have happened, and considering how Damian could get when he was truly mad…well, Bruce wasn't liking where this was going.

When he walked into the principal's office, he saw Damian hunched over in a chair, looking extremely perturbed. There were two other people in the room — the principal (Bruce recognised her immediately — Mrs. Johnson had been there since Dick's school days), and a younger woman, who Bruce assumed was a teacher.

They all glanced up when he walked in. Damian straightened immediately, ad Bruce noticed the irritation on his son's face.

"Father," Damian growled, "I demand that you remove me from these premises at once, and find me a more suitable school to attend. These people are insults to the education system — they've been asking me _ridiculous_ questions for _at least_ an hour now — "

"What has he done?" Bruce asked, ignoring his son.

Mrs. Johnson shot him one of her characteristic stern looks, and Bruce was immediately reminded of all the times he'd been called in during Jason's short time here.

"I think you should sit down, Mr. Wayne," she said, gesturing to the empty chair next to Damian. "I have something I need to discuss with you."

"They think I need a _psychiatrist,_ Father," Damian spat, his nose wrinkling in disgust. "Which is absolutely preposterous, of course."

Bruce felt dread settle in his gut.

"Now sweetie, that's not what we said!" the younger woman interjected, laughing nervously. "We were only — "

"Don't treat me like a fool," Damian snapped. "You _implied_ it."

Bruce hurriedly sat down, and tried to calm his nerves. Whatever Damian had done, losing his composure in pubic wouldn't do either of them any good.

"What did he do?" Bruce asked, trying very hard not to make it sound like a demand.

Mrs. Johnson frowned slightly. "I wouldn't say he has 'done' anything," she responded slowly. "Rather, I am…concerned for his wellbeing."

' _Oh god,_ _'_ Bruce thought, _'_ _it_ _'_ _s another one of THOSE visits._ _'_ He'd had a fair share of them, mostly during Dick's time in school. After all, Robin wasn't invincible, and all of his boys had a number of scars to prove this. Bruce braced himself, preparing for any accusations — he was sure he could deflect any suspicion, but still…

"You see…how should I put this…" Mrs. Johnson hesitated for a moment. "Recently, the children in Damian's year level were assigned a small project. They were to write a short essay on the members of their family, and complete a family portrait to accompany this."

Bruce nodded slowly. Yes, he'd heard about that assignment. More specifically, he'd heard Damian complaining about how Dick had all but forced him to include the entire family — including Barbara, Steph and Alfred.

"Well, you see Mr. Wayne…Ms. Benson over here was marking Damian's assignment, and she found something that is of some concern — "

"That's me," the younger woman said, waving awkwardly. "Ms. Benson — Valerie Benson, to be more precise. You might remember me."

Bruce stared at her.

"…I went to school with your son," she prompted, while Mrs. Johnson rubbed her forehead in exasperation. "Um — Jason. I, uh, went to school with Jason. Before he died." She winced, her eyes widening slightly.

Mrs. Johnson shot her an incredulous look, Damian muttered something about, "embarrassments to the entire system of education", and Bruce continued to stare.

"…I er, gave him a Valentines Day card," Ms. Benson continued, her voice slightly high-pitched, "and he — he told me it looked 'cool.'" She stared at Bruce imploringly, as if expecting him to say that Jason had indeed mentioned that incident. When he said nothing, she continued, sounding slightly panicked. "Yeah, it was so nice of him to say that! I was going to ask him to the school dance, but then — he died."

She winced again, her hand flying to her mouth. Mrs. Johnson's mouth was hanging open at this point, and Bruce _really_ just wanted her to shut up, so he nodded, and said, "uh, yeah, Jason…mentioned you."

Ms. Benson looked slightly relieved at that.

"Valerie!" Mrs. Johnson hissed, shooting her a warning glance. She then turned to Bruce, looking apologetic.

"I am _so_ sorry, Mr. Wayne," she said. "I think we should get back to the matter at hand."

Ms. Benson nodded frantically.

"As I was saying before, Ms. Benson here was reading over your son's essay, and she found something worrying." She chewed her lip, looking hesitant. "Would you mind if I were to read it aloud?"

"Shouldn't you be asking _me_ that?" Damian snapped. "It is _my_ property after all."

"Go ahead," Bruce said, and shot Damian a warning glance. At this point, he had absolutely _no_ idea what this was about, and he really wanted some clarification. _Now._

Mrs. Johnson glanced down. "Well, it was this section here that set off some alarm bells: _My second eldest, and far less superior brother Jason Todd, is an absolute idiot. Not as much of an idiot as Drake of course (that_ _'_ _s Timothy Drake, for further clarification_ _—_ _I will be speaking about him soon), but still an idiot._ _"_

Mrs. Johnson paused, and glanced at Bruce, who stared at her blankly. She coughed, and continued reading.

"… _Here is an example of said idiocy. Grayson forcibly took us to the beach last weekend, despite my protests. Todd, the imbecile, dumped water on my head and ran of laughing. The fact that he would resort to such childish methods just shows how mentally stunted he truly is._ _"_

She glanced up, waiting for a response. Bruce continued to stare uncomprehendingly.

Mrs. Johnson sighed. "Mr. Wayne, do you not see the problem here?"

"…No?" Bruce frowned. "I'm not sure what I'm supposed to be seeing. Damian was simply writing about his family."

"Mr. Wayne — your son wrote that he went to the beach with Jason Todd last week." She shifted uncomfortably. "Jason Todd is... _dead._ _"_

Oh.

… _Oh._

Oh _shit._

"Ahh, yes," Bruce coughed,trying not to sound overly alarmed. "Yes, he is, but — you see, he isn't talking about… _that_ Jason Todd."

Oh god, _that_ was the best he could come up with? He was _Batman_ for crying out loud.

"I mean," he continued, while Mrs. Johnson and Ms. Benson stared at him incredulously, "Jason is a rather common name. As is the last name Todd. Damian was talking about…another Jason. Who is close to the family. But he's not my son, because obviously, he died a number of years ago. Before Damian even came to live with me, in fact."

Bruce tried to hold back a wince, as Mrs. Johnson continued to stare at him in disbelief.

"So…that's it then," she said at last. "He was simply talking about a _different_ Jason Todd?"

Bruce nodded, trying to ignore her incredulous tone. "Yes," he replied. "That…is exactly what I'm saying."

"That's not it," Ms. Benson interjected hurriedly. "Because if that were the case, then how do you explain the painting?!"

And with that, she thrust said painting in front of him, her hands trembling. Bruce leaned back slightly, trying to get a better look.

"As you can see," she said, "Damian's painting is _very_ realistic."

"He's quite talented," Bruce replied, his voice cautious.

"You may keep it," Damian muttered, grimacing. "I want nothing to do with that horrid thing. Grayson forced me to include those imbeciles."

Bruce studied the painting — it _was_ very realistic. He had to fight back a small smile at that. Oh yes, he was _definitely_ keeping it, no matter what Damian said.

(After all, who knew when they'd be able to get an _actual_ family photo).

"You see," Ms. Benson said, her voice trembling slightly, "Jason's over there." She tapped the painting hurriedly with one finger.

Bruce's smile faded. Sure enough, and looking as realistic as one could in a painting (for once, Bruce cursed his youngest son's talent), was his second son.

"That's…not Jason," was all he could manage.

"Yes it is," Ms. Benson insisted, her eyes narrowing.

"No, it isn't."

" _Yes_ it is."

"Sweet lord," Damian groaned.

"That's enough!" Mrs. Johnson hissed. She turned to Bruce. "Mr. Wayne, if this is upsetting for you, maybe we should — "

"It's Jason alright?!" Ms. Benson cried, her voice cracking. "I'd know that face anywhere — you _never_ forget your first love!"

Bruce turned and stared at her. Mrs. Johnson twitched, and Damian's eyebrows rose.

"Oh lord," his son grumbled, _"_ _clearly_ Grayson isn't the only one with a poor taste in women…"

"I am so sorry Mr. Wayne," the principal said, looking extremely uncomfortable. "I didn't want to bring up any bad memories for you."

"No, I understand," Bruce said hurriedly. "This is…worrying. I can see that now. Clearly Damian isn't talking about our dear family friend Jason Todd, he is speaking about his…brother."

" _Father!_ _"_ Damian spluttered.

"I think you're right, and it would be best if he were to speak to someone about this." He patted Damian's shoulder, and ignored the venomous stare his son gave him. "I'll make sure arrange that as soon as I get home."

"Or maybe," Ms. Benson said, her voice shaking slightly, "you could use some… _other_ help. Some… _supernatural_ help."

Bruce blinked. "Uh, I don't think — "

"You see, I never even considered it before, but after our conversation — perhaps Jason's spirit — "

" _No!_ _"_ Mrs. Johnson snapped. "This conversation is over. Mr. Wayne — thank you for your time, and I apologise if we have inconvenienced you in any way. I simply thought that you should know about this."

"It's fine," Bruce replied. "Thank you for telling me. Damian?"

His son stood up, scowling. "Thank _god,_ _"_ Damian muttered, as he walked to the doorway. "I always said families were more trouble than they are worth."

**Author's Note:**

> I had WAY too much fun writing this thing. And I love Bruce and Damian interactions. And obviously Jason would screw with his family, even when he isn't around, and hasn't really done anything wrong. Because Jason is just that awesome xD


End file.
